


Lips like Morphine

by somewhat_ethereal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Addiction, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhat_ethereal/pseuds/somewhat_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came from something discussed over on tumblr years ago - Regina is a magic addict and Emma is the physical embodiment of pure magic, this causes a shift in their relationship dynamic as well as some other less than savory consequences. Takes place in AU Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips like Morphine

"Come on, just one." The former mayor husked as she extended her violently trembling fingers towards the Sheriff's face.

Emma halted the treacherous hand on its journey, curling her fingers around Regina's wrist and causing the dark silk of the shirt to bunch awkwardly as she avoided skin-to-skin contact. "No." She answered simply, not looking up from the aged page before her.  _Once Upon a Time_  was opened on the mahogany coffee table between the two and a pad of paper was balanced precariously on her lap as she scribbled absent-minded notes on whatever worthy information could be gathered from the book.

A flash of anger raced across Regina's face only to be quickly replaced with a blank expression as she attempted to get her emotions under control. Allowing her temper to get the better of her would not get her what she wanted. Not this time.

It had been several weeks since the two women were reunited. Emma and Mary Margaret's sojourn in the Enchanted Forest had been brought to an abrupt end and the town had settled into a sort of new equilibrium. Regina now attended weekly sessions with Archie (well enforced doctor-patient confidentiality means Emma had absolutely no clue what is spoken about but she lead to believe the therapy has been a long time in the coming) and was attempting to redeem herself in any way possible; including helping Emma in her attempts to protect the town from the various previously harmless citizens who had suddenly become villains of the most malevolent variety.

Presently they sat side-by-side on an aesthetically aged leather couch in Regina's home office which was, Emma found, much more welcoming than the Mayor's office had ever been, though the combination of the harsh electric lighting and the flickering flames in the hearth cast unflattering shadows across the two women's faces.

The late nights working through books and whatever the former Queen can remember from the other world leaves both of them looking somewhat bedraggled, though Regina is by far worse for face is caked with thick layers of make-up to hide how drawn her cheeks are, how prominent the bags beneath her eyes have become. Gone are the elaborate suits and dresses she'd worn as Mayor, though what she currently wore is far from informal. She is still well put together, there was no denying that, but where before she had made perfection seem effortless now everything seemed strained. She looked the shadow of her former self and Emma knew she was on the edge at all hours; never able to rest or sleep, and she couldn't help but think that if what they said was right and magic did have a price, the last few weeks you were physical proof that any debt Regina owed was being collected.

Just being in the ex-Mayor's presence made Emma feel as if waves of intense sorrow were crashing over her, not only from knowing the pain the other woman was going through but also because it felt as though she were being physically confronted with the reality of the situation. The fact of the matter was; the person she loved (against all odds) was addicted to her touch and unable to separate any genuine emotion from her dependence on the magic which sparked when their skin met.

"One kiss, Sheriff. I know you want to." Regina whispered, struggling to make her voice maintain its seductive quality as it broke taking on a desperate, pleading tone.

The fingers of Regina's other hand danced across the impossibly pale skin of Emma's inner arm and the crackle of magic which passed between them was enough to elicit a small shiver and a delighted moan from the brunette. The brunette didn't often go in for sentiment, well not anymore, but it was in these moments of desperation that she considered Emma Swan her salvation; her touch brought her the satisfaction she so badly needed.

The magic that passed between them reminded her so much of the first time, when she'd let all her anger and grief out, pushing her mother through that mirror and out of her life. Regina had been adamant it would feel just as bad using magic as it did to have it used against her, but it hadn't. It had felt wonderful. It was the realisation of all the control and comfort she'd never known she wanted. It was as close to happiness she had felt since Daniel had been ripped from her.

These little bursts of magic were just enough to whet her appetite but not enough to sate it. With Emma around temptation was ever-present and almost impossible to resist but Regina could justify any transgressions. She hadn't technically created the magic; therefore it was not technically her fault if it broke the rules of the program she had arranged with Dr Hopper. She'd confess later, when the relief wore out and the guilt set in, but for now she just wanted to enjoy this moment of abstract fulfilment. She'd needed this, more than anything, she'd been thinking about it for weeks; agonising over how best to get the rush without letting Henry down again.

Manipulating Emma Swan? Well it'd been the only way.

"Regina." The Sheriff's voice took on an edge of warning as she pulled away to sit at the far end of the couch, turning to face Regina; her eyes were filled with insufferable pity. If there was one thing she would not normally stand it was Emma Swan's pity and under any other situation she would teach the woman a lesson. But she'd felt so on edge, so needful for so long that this brief respite made her generous enough to make an exception. "You can't keep doing this."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Swan." The former Queen replied examining her fingers as they hissed ever so slightly with residual power, her dark eyes were dilated and her perfectly painted lips slightly parted.

"Archie and the Mother Superior explained to you how things have to be from now on." Emma said sighing as the other woman slid across to sit beside her with serpentine grace. She pushed the book and pad of paper away bringing both hands up to scrub at her face furiously. Emma was completely aware that any and all attraction Regina might profess was completely the result of her current condition, but she couldn't help but be tempted by the thought of the fulfilment of months of longing on her part. One delicate hand was placed on the blonde's thigh, fingers flexing and perfectly manicured nails scratching against denim.

Emma's breath hitched and she continued, her voice lower than before. "Regina, you know you can't do this. It wouldn't be good for you."

"Who has any right to decide what would and would not be good for me?" Regina suddenly exclaimed as she launched herself to her feet storming around the room. Emma barely flinched as various expletives were thrown to the world in general along with the glass of wine that had been resting on the coffee table; as time went on Regina's violent mood swings were becoming more frequent and less controllable. "That pair of pathetic insects?" The former Queen said throwing her arm out theatrically.

Emma watched the other woman's face in profile as the grandiose gesture failed to produce even the slightest magical reaction, her lips quivered and her brow furrowed and it seemed as if she crumbled while still standing; holding on to what small amount of dignity she had left. Not knowing how to properly comfort the brunette, Emma stood and awkwardly placed a reassuring hand on Regina's upper arm. She didn't expect Regina to turn the slight sign of support into a desperate embrace. Her fists balled in the front of her shirt, her forehead rested against the Sheriff's shoulder. Carefully, as one might hold a new-born, Emma cradled the violently shaking form against her.

"It's not working, going cold turkey. It's just not working." Regina sobbed into golden curls, her voice breaking. She could hear mumbled reassurances and feel as Emma rubbed soothing circles on the her back, the magic permeating the material calmed Regina enough for the shuddering to stop and her to gain some self-control. She had to do this, for Henry. Even if all she wanted to do was to give in and accept ruination, she had to make herself worthy of the little boy she had raised.

A chaste kiss was pressed to Regina's forehead, as a single tear falling to cool the heated skin and the blonde whispered. "It's gonna be okay, we'll find another way. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world used within this work of fiction do not belong to me.


End file.
